When The World Stops Turning
by Hizumi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are both children to important politicians. When a practical joke intended for good fun goes too far, so does their friendship. Now, how will they tell eachother that they fell in love with one another? [IYKA]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

When The World Stops Turning

Chapter One:

Children of Distinction

            All throughout her life, Kagome Higurashi has always known to be in the public eye of the world. From being born into a family of political power, she as well as her family had been known for their distinction in the world.

            That was because they were human.

            No mere humans have had such power like the ones that the Higurashi's have. That was simple enough. That was because they're the descendants of Mikos.

            Now, fast forward a couple of hundred years, and we are met in the 21st century. The now presently Higurashi household is composed of only four people:

            Akitoki Higurashi was the main head of the household. His ancestors, as before himself were, as said before, descendants of Mikos and Monks. Mikos, in early history, were known for their divine powers. From healing, to subduing creatures and monsters, especially all types of Youkai.

            Megumi Higurashi was the wife of Akitoki, and the mother of two wonderful children, though at times they would start acting like brats, but still she loved them anyways. Though she was not bestowed with the powers that her husband had, she still was a strong figure in the eyes of the world.

            Souta Higurashi is the younger of the two siblings. He's about 12 years old and has the spunk he's always had since he was small. Though his parents didn't want him to be in the spotlight as much as his sister, he would still make an appearance once or twice in the news and magazines around the world.

            Lastly, is the oldest sibling, Kagome Higurashi. Being a teenager in the world's eyes, it wasn't a way to grow up. To many, she was considered a princess of sovereigns. In the eyes of many, she was perfect. Always faultless.

            And she hated it.

            Of course, being in the eye of the world was pleasant once in a while, but then it would get unruly. Rumors, either true or not, would spread like wildfire across Magazines and Newspapers alike. Always being sight of the world had its disadvantages. For instance, everyone expected the best from her. They expected perfection.

            There was that word again. Perfection.

            That word was like venom to Kagome's ears. She despised it with all her might. In all her life, she didn't think she could hate something as much as she hated that word.

_            Perfection._

            Scowling at herself unconsciously, Kagome retreated to the safety of her room. Of course, by our standards, her room wasn't a 'regular' bedroom. It was as big as two 'regular' sized rooms put together.

            Her room was a shade of a pastel yellow, soft enough for it to be comforting to the eye.  Her furniture was made of aged cherry wood, so it matched her room perfectly. She had a few paintings and pictures that hung off her wall and adorned it at the same time, though none of them she really liked.

            One was an old painting of flowers. It held a mixture of wild flowers put together and it made the painting come alive. Another picture she grew fond of, was one that she took herself. It was a picture of her cat, Buyo, sleeping in the laundry basket. 

            Kagome smiled at it and retreated to her bed. It was late enough as it is, but she was still angry at her parents. She sighed and plopped down onto her comfortable bed. Then with a sound of a 'thud' she laid, looking up at her ceiling with her arms tucked beneath her head.

            Recalling the evenings incident's she sighed bitterly. She closed her eyes and let her mind recap what she had been angry at since that evening.

_            Dinner at the Higurashi's was always quite resourceful. Akitoki would always be talking about the latest rumors that spread in the politic world. From who had an affair to the new plans the government was planning to install later in the future._

_            Kagome was bored out of her mind. This talk about politics every day made her head hurt. It also made her think why her father would ever be interested in such things. She sighed and ate her food in silence, until her father started talking to her directly.  _

_            "There will be a social gathering tomorrow night, and I want you to attend along with your Mother and I" Kagome's father, Akitoki said a little harsh. Of course he didn't mean it as how he spoke, he had just been under a large amount of stress lately. "This social gathering will mark an important place in history!"_

_            Kagome just stared dully at her father. He always said that… every year. She was still registering the part where he told her that she would be going along with him and her mother to somewhere… social. "…umm… What?" she said foolishly. Her father just sighed and repeated what he just said again._

_            "You" He pointed to Kagome. "Will come with your mother and me" He then pointed ahead to himself and his wife at his side. "Will come with us to a social gathering" he said slowly. "Tomorrow". He emphasized the word 'tomorrow' as if she was an idiot._

_            Kagome glared at her father. "I'm not stupid dad, if that's what your insinuating." She hissed a bit. Her father looked a bit taken back, but then regained his composure. "Anyways, why do I have to go? Isn't it for old people who talk about the lamest topic in the world?" Kagome said while eating. "Politics" she said after swallowing her food._

_            This time, it was Kagome's father who glared at her. "Politics are not 'lame'" he said, he even did the quotation thing with his hands. Kagome sighed and covered her eyes with her hand, pretending not to see the most ridiculous thing she just witnessed. "Anyways," Akitoki said, trying to avoid the gesture his daughter just made. "You won't be the only adolescent there."_

_            Kagome's eyes perked up a bit. That's right! How could she forget! Last year she didn't go, but every time her father would go to these 'important' meetings, his good friend is always likely to go. Calming herself, she asked quiet pleasantly. "Why? Who else is going?" Kagome smirked. She knew the answer already._

_            "Inutaisho of course! He's bringing along his sons, you know he always does that." Kagome's father told her while he started to drink his tea. Kagome smiled._

_            "Ok, I'll go." Kagome said a bit mysteriously. "On one condition" This made her father stop drinking his tea and looked at her with his cup still at his mouth._

_            "What?" He asked. Why is it that men like to talk while eating or drinking?_

_            "That you don't drag me to meet your 'friends' from politics. I hate them! They just look at me like if I'm some idiot who doesn't know the first thing about politics! They probably believe that I don't know who the Emperor is or the Prime Minister!" Kagome was a bit furious. She'd seen the rumors that the high politicians have said about her. Even if they were rumors or not, she didn't care. It still made her angry._

_            Akitoki had to think about this for a second. Then he sighed and agreed with his daughter. Of course, Kagome knew better. No matter what she said, her father would always present her to them. He always had._

_            After dinner was done and over with, Kagome headed to her room where she present is now._

            Opening her eyes, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Inutaisho's sons, one in particular; the one who was friends with her since they were small. She grinned to herself and picked up her phone.

            "I'm sure he won't mind me calling at this hour…" Kagome said to herself and started dialing some numbers on her phone.

-----

            Inutaisho Nakamura was a very powerful member of parliament, like his friend, Akitoki Higurashi. There was one, very noticeable difference between them.

            Inutaisho Nakamura was an Inu Youkai.

            Now, you might ask yourself "How can Youkai survive in this world today?" Well, they do. They have instinctively survived through hundreds of years of evolution, and now, some currently serve under the government of Japan.

            Weird isn't it? Well, that's not the point.

            Akitoki and Inutaisho have been friends since they themselves have also been very small, they grew up together and so, they pursued the same career together. Today, both of them hold the highest authority in congress.

            Through years of discrimination between Youkai and people alike, that has died down. Today, no one openly discriminates anyone by the type of person or Youkai they are. And that was a big relief to these two friends. Especially being an Inu Youkai now, it wouldn't affect the position that Inutaisho held.

            Now, at the same time Kagome was having that conversation with her Father, Inutaisho was having the somewhat same conversation with both his sons.

            "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha" Inutaisho called his sons attentions. "You are to accompany your Mother and me to a meeting tomorrow night. And I am NOT taking NO as an answer" He said a bit gruffly. "You are to dress elegantly and I expect not to hear a word from you" Inutaisho pointed to his youngest son. "Inuyasha"

            Inuyasha stared boredly at his father. He always did this to him, but he didn't feel like going. So, what is there to do? Of course, it's what Inuyasha was born to do: Piss off his dad. "I don't feel like going." He said calmly. Inutaisho had a twitch in his eye. Sesshomaru only glared at him. Their mother Yuki, only sighed. This was going to be a long night.

            "What?" He said dangerously. Inutaisho hated when Inuyasha would question his authority. Though he loved his son with all his heart, he was pissing him off. 

            "I said," Inuyasha said. He turned his gaze to meet his dad's. "I don't want to go to those stupid meetings anymore. They're boring. Besides, I have better things to do than sit in a table and look at the old wrinkles on old people's face" Inuyasha spat at his father. Boy was he getting ready to get his ass beating.

            Sesshomaru scoffed. "Father, he's just saying that because Kagome wasn't there last time" He smiled wryly at his younger brother while he said that. Inuyasha only blushed a bit and turned his face away from his Father.

            "Shut your trap _Fluffy!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru. He even used the nickname he hated so much. This time Sesshomaru got angry._

            "What did you say?" He hissed between clenched teeth. This time it was Inuyasha's time to smile.  Throughout this entire time, Inutaisho stood quiet, thinking. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was getting ready to kill Inuyasha with his bare hands if he had to. Besides, his nails were considered a dangerous weapon.

            "Akitoki is bringing Kagome this year. He told me so himself. He wants her to be ready when he is to retire and he wants Kagome is to take over his legacy." Inutaisho said. "I want to do the same with one of you too! That's why I drag you along… Both of you!" Inutaisho yelled now. His wife, Yuki only stood and watched the comical family discussion from afar; she didn't want to be in the middle of Youkais fighting. She'd already been there.

            Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. _So she is going_, he thought to himself. He smirked. _Great, now we can have some real fun_.

            In the end, no one died. Inuyasha agreed with his father to go to this 'important meeting' and so, was forced to wear something that made him look sophisticated and well mannered. 

            Some of the things he wasn't. (AN: *snickers*)

            He sighed and headed towards his own room. It was still kinda early so he wouldn't sleep just yet. He plopped down on his couch and picked up his remote control and started to surf the channels. Within a few minutes of surfing the channels, he had become very bored.

            Inuyasha dropped the control on the floor and left his right hand dangling off the couch. He sighed and started up at the ceiling. He started think of Kagome and their childhood together. He would smiled and then get lost in the memories.

            He was startled by the sound of a phone ringing, but then he remembered that it was his own phone so he went to pick it up. "Hello?" His somewhat gruff voice said into the phone. All he got was a quiet giggle.

            "It's good to talk to you too Inuyasha" Kagome said on the other line. Inuyasha smiled. It was the person he wanted to talk to.

            "Haha" Inuyasha said. "Very funny" He said into the phone again. Kagome was giggling like always. "To what do I owe your call?" Inuyasha plopped down into his couch once again and watched the news on the TV.

            "I was wondering if your dad already told you… about the stupid meeting that they're making us go to." Kagome sighed on the phone. "I don't want to be there… bored out of my mind" she told him truthfully. Inuyasha smiled.

            "Yeah, my dad told me. He told me I HAD to go, for the sake of his health" He said, Kagome started laughing again. She remembered how stubborn Inuyasha could be.

            "Don't tell me you two started arguing again." Kagome said, Inuyasha didn't answer, but she already knew the answer. She sighed. "Inuyasha, you really have to stop being so stubborn. So, you gonna come?" She said. Thought not known to him, she was smiling her ass off. Why? It's pretty obvious.

            Inuyasha had this mischievous grin on his face. "If I go, will we do what we've always done at these types of things?" 

            Kagome smiled wickedly. _So he does remember! She said to herself. "Of course, you know me. I never stop doing those things, no matter how old I become." Then Kagome did her evil laugh on the phone which made Inuyasha laugh as well._

            "Ok then, I'll go. But don't make it apparent to your Dad, or else he'll know we're up to something." Inuyasha said, a bit seriously. Kagome smiled once again.

            "Don't worry about it. I'm Daddy's little girl. I know how to get past my Dad with these types of things. We did it two years ago and he didn't even take notice of me when I was gone. Your dad as well right?"

            Kagome had a point. Her dad, as well as his own didn't notice their sudden disappearance from the table. He smiled to himself. "Your right, he didn't. Though if he finds out that we're behind all those pranks, he's going to kill me!" He said. "But hey, that's a risk I've gotta take!"

            Kagome smiled once again. "Inuyasha, your bravery does amaze me." She said sarcastically. Inuyasha noted it.

            "Are you being sarcastic?" He asked. Kagome hummed on the phone. "Answer me!" Kagome laughed.

            "You know me so well, Inuyasha Nakamura." Kagome said, Inuyasha laughed.

            "Why, thank you Kagome Higurashi" He said, equally as Kagome had said it. They both laughed at their own stupidity that has grown over the years and then they talked about the stuff they would do at the meeting.

            Both of them agreed that this summit must get to the headlines not as the most successful meeting ever, but as something that no-one will ever forget.

            Not even them. 

(AN: Yes, why can't someone kill me? I haven't even finished with the one's before and now I'm starting on a new one. Someone… kill me… wait! Don't! Or else who would finish the stories? *Evil laugh*

Review please, remember: it makes me happy! ^-^)


End file.
